


Accord

by thesevioletdelights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cannoli Kylux, Dirty Talk, Edging, Inappropriate Use of First Order Equipment, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Written in the wake of the Tumblr Nipplegate 2018.----"It is convenient, having this understanding with Kylo Ren. A mutually beneficent arrangement, as it were. Hux always feels cleaner, after, his body empty and his mind a blank canvas, ready to be filled with new, brilliant ideas.For the Order, for the Cause."





	Accord

It's dark in the chamber when Hux steps inside. The door slides closed behind him with a soft hiss, shutting out the corridor light. The cool, modulated air moves across his skin like a chilly kiss, making him shiver in his thin robe.

"Lights, fifteen percent," he instructs.

Dim luminosity fills the room, illuminating the contraption occupying its middle: a chair very similar to the one the First Order employs in interrogations. Hux, of course, is familiar with the standard structure, has utilized it quite efficiently a few times during his career. While the base design is the same, this one is a highly customized version, with a few... _unusual_ functions. Functions that are for private use only.

He lets the robe slip from his shoulders. He is naked underneath, and well aware of the fact that he is not alone. Disembodied eyes follow him as he makes his way across the room, their invisible gaze sliding over his body. His skin prickles. 

Hux pauses in front of the sleek black structure, turns around before carefully stepping onto the footrests. Widening his stance a bit, he leans back against the metal slab and raises his arms above his head, crossing his wrists. Waits.

There is a soft click, as if the mechanism had been activated remotely. Hux lays his head into the hollow in the headrest and closes his eyes as the machine powers up with an electric hum. Thick durasteel cuffs emerge from the top and side compartments. They wrap themselves around him, one after the other: the topmost one encircles his wrists, two others trap each of his thighs and the last two his ankles, securing him to the chair. 

Hux turns his head to the side, his eyes searching the dimness of the room. "You can come out now," he says. Can't entirely hide the quiver in his voice.

Ren emerges from the shadows like a silent predator, darkness cascading around him. He is dressed down to his leggings and a tank top, the wild strands of hair that always fall into his eyes now pulled back from his face and tied in a small knot on the top of his head. 

Hux swallows around the tightness in his throat, suddenly sharply aware of Ren's presence and his vulnerable position. The chair is perfectly well suited for solo play - he had designed it with every option in mind, after all - but it also houses numerous devices that best fulfill their functions when operated by a partner. Especially when that partner is a Force-user.

It is convenient, having this understanding with Kylo Ren. A mutually beneficent arrangement, as it were. Hux always feels cleaner, after, his body empty and his mind a blank canvas, ready to be filled with new, brilliant ideas. 

For the Order, for the Cause.

Ren steps closer. Something glints between his fingers in the dim light, a sleek object, long and sturdy, glistening with lube. Large. _Ren has plans for him tonight then_ , Hux thinks, unable to suppress a shiver of excitement. He would spread his legs for it on his own volition, if the chair wasn’t already tilting back, the intricate - and very much custom - mechanism forcing his knees up and his thighs apart, opening him completely.

Hux flexes his wrists against the shackles. Focuses on keeping his breathing under control. He feels weightless as if suspended in mid-air, his cock already half-hard with anticipation, lying heavy against his stomach. His hole clenches when Ren comes to stand between his spread legs. Longing to be touched. 

Ren leans in, kisses him on the mouth as he presses the tip of the toy against Hux’s entrance. 

This is the only thing he had asked for in return. Hux indulges him, because there is no reason not to. Ren is a spoiled, undisciplined Republic brat who draws perverse gratification from such foolish displays of affection. Let him. It doesn’t make any difference. Everything that happens between them is merely an exchange of services. 

He still can’t help but moan into Ren’s mouth as the slick plug breaches him. It feels so good, heavy and thick, the girth just on this side of too much, exactly how he likes it. Ren pushes it in slow but steady; knows very well that Hux can take it. After all, Hux takes his cock exceptionally well too.

Hux's own terms are equally simple. When they are in this room, he is stripped of rank and control. There has to be a certain amount of pain. Release, of course. As long as these requirements are met, Ren is free to plan their sessions, free to proceed as he wishes – even choose the way Hux achieves orgasm.

Lately he’s been getting increasingly creative with that.

Hux strains against his bonds, but it’s more for show than an indication of discomfort. The plug is in all the way now, the base resting tight against his stretched-open hole. 

Ren runs his large hands over Hux’s sides, down his outstretched arms, like he can’t keep himself from touching him. Leans in, gives his left nipple a quick, playful lick. Hux`s reaction is immediate: gooseflesh rising on his shackled arms and thighs, his nipple tightening into a peak. 

It's absurd, always, how easily Ren manipulates his body, how eagerly it responds to his touch. He might even consider it disgraceful under other circumstances, but Hux is still a man of logic. All of this is physical, he knows: brought on by increased levels of stress and the need to relieve it. Ren, adept as he is at relieving his ailments, is nothing but an instrument.

 _Albeit a very useful one_ , he thinks dimly, then moans as Ren starts to suckle on his left nipple. He worries it between his full lips, flicks his tongue over it again and again, until it puckers so tight it hurts. Hux’s chest tingles, the sensation shooting straight to his cock, and he turns his head to watch, mouth going slack. 

Ren is taking his time. Sampling him. So this is going to be tonight's focus, then.

When he pulls back, Hux's nipple is pebbled into a hard point, red and swollen, the small areola glistening with saliva. Ren’s saliva, he thinks hazily as Ren rubs the wetness into his skin with his thumb. The imprint of his lips is a stark line on Hux's chest. His marks, on Hux's body. 

Ren looks him straight in the eye and latches onto the other nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Keeping his gaze fixed on Hux, he works the little nub with short, rapid sucks, jaw moving rhythmically. He is making soft, suckling noises. _Nursing._

“Filthy,” Hux gasps, color rising to his cheeks.

That earns him a nip and a sharp pinch to his side and he cries out, both in pain and surprise, writhing under Ren's mouth.

Ren lifts his head. “So sensitive,” he murmurs, voice throaty. He rubs Hux's stinging nipple between his thumb and forefinger before giving it a soothing lick. "I could suck on your pink little tits all day.”

Hux groans, arousal and embarrassment flooding him in hot waves, as always when Ren alludes to the obvious difference between their bodies. His cock is fully hard now, arching up between his forced open legs. He feels pinned, like a butterfly in a case, laid out with his legs in the air and his arse on full display. 

Ren's big thumbs are gliding circles around his stinging nipples, their touch feather-light, cruelly avoiding the engorged tips where Hux aches the most. He shivers at the loss of contact when Ren draws back, tries to follow him with his eyes as he steps away and moves to stand behind the interrogation chair. 

There is a quiet hiss, Ren must have pressed a button outside his field of vision to open one of the chair's compartments. Hux can't see his face, only his hand as it reaches over his shoulder to grab one of his nipples and slide a jagged clamp onto it. There is a tiny metallic jingle. Ren's other hand appears and Hux hears himself make a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan as Ren secures the second clamp to his other nipple. A chain is now hanging between the two clasps, lying across his chest. He feels a slight tug, Ren probing the strength and Hux squirms in his bonds, grinding down onto the plug in his arse. 

Ren is back in front of him in the blink of an eye, stakes his position between Hux's legs again. "I think you can take more," he says and Hux feels a slow drag: the plug sliding from his hole, being removed by an invisible hand. He is left with a feeling of emptiness, his rim clenching around nothing.

Ren's caresses his inner thigh, petting him briefly before he retrieves the lube from one of the side compartments. His warm, slick fingers slide into Hux's hole and Hux lets out a grateful moan, head tipping back against the headrest. His luck is short-lived. The fingers disappear in an instant and there is a soft, mechanical whirr, a device emerging from the chair, right between his spread legs. 

He is familiar with this feature too, of course. It's a stimulator, curved and jet black, coated in silicone with a rigid inner core. Ren applies lube to the toy as well and Hux can only watch as the robotic arm turns and the device enters him, the large angular head pressing firmly against his prostate while the rounded tab comes to rest against his perineum. 

Ren flicks his fingers. There is a buzzing sound and Hux's head snaps to the side with a shout as a wave of explosive pleasure bursts through his body. 

“There?” Ren asks. “That's the little spot you need me to take care of? I can do that.” The vibrator buzzes again, louder this time, the frequency higher. 

Hux's back arches helplessly off the chair before he slumps back against it, panting harshly. He squirms, tries to close his legs, but they are held firmly in place by the cuffs around his thighs and ankles. A stream of precome trickles onto his stomach, one clear, thin string dangling off the tip of his cock.

Ren licks his lips and Hux's heart thumps in his chest as he realizes what he is about to do. _Too much_ , he thinks in alarm, _it's going to be too much_. He tries to twist away, too late, because Ren is already there, laps up the sticky fluid before he wraps his mouth around the head of Hux's cock, tongueing the slit.

Hux's whole body jerks. He writhes in his bonds, wrists straining against the shackles, his thighs shaking with the effort to control himself.

Ren hums around his cock and an invisible force freezes Hux's body in place. It pierces through his belly like a quicksilver baton, pinning him to the chair, keeping him in place while ghostly hands slither up his legs, all the way to his stuttering hips to hold him down. He moans in despair. Ren’s real hands are on his chest, tightening the clamps with a single twist as he continues to torture Hux with his mouth, licking and suckling as if he couldn't get enough of the taste. 

Tears sting Hux's eyes. His cock feels like it's about to burst, but even more maddening is the heavy pressure against the bundle of nerves inside him, the incessant vibrations sending him spiraling higher and higher, his pleasure threatening to crest. 

“I'm going to—“, he gasps, but the words turn into unintelligible cries when Ren tugs on the chain between the clamps. “No, please—“ he blurts out before he can stop himself. It's unsightly and a violation of their agreement, but he doesn’t want to come. Not yet, not like this, with only a toy in his arse. 

The device turns off instantly, deactivated by an unseen hand. 

He feels the Force-restraints fall away and Ren lets him slip from his mouth with a soft pop.

Ren pulls back, straightens to his full height, looming over Hux. _Stars, he is so big. His cock is so big and Hux needs it, needs Ren to take control of his entire body, take Hux apart and put him back together, because no one else can---_

His hole twitches again, pitiful. Ren curls his massive body over him, braces himself with one hand on the shackle holding Hux's wrists. The other is still between Hux’s thighs, toying with the base of the vibrator, brushing against his oversensitive rim.

“What is it, General?” he asks. _As if he doesn’t know._ His lips are hovering inches above Hux’s again. Teasing. Hux whines and cranes his neck to lick at them, tries to urge him wordlessly, but Ren stays frustratingly out of reach. “You want me to fuck you?” Warm breath ghosting over Hux’s dry lips. “Oh yes, you do. Look at you. Whimpering for my cock.” 

"I do _not_ wh—“

Ren curls the tips of his fingers inward. The vibrator powers up on maximum intensity and this time, Hux screams. His eyes roll back in his head as Ren yanks roughly on the chain again; his cock jerking in a desperate attempt to spurt and _this is it, he can't take it anymore, he's going to come---_

The buzzing stops as suddenly as it had started. Wetness gushes from the tip of his twitching cock, but the fluid is still pathetically thin and transparent. His belly is trembling, his balls just as painfully heavy as before. A wail rises from Hux's throat, angry, desperate, the tears that had been pressing against the back of his eyelids finally spilling over in frustration. 

"Patience,” Ren says gently. He smoothes Hux's sweaty, messy hair back from his face.

"Screw you," Hux spits. 

Ren makes a twisting motion with his hand and the vibrator slips from Hux's wet hole, slotting back into his compartment. Hux keens. For a sickening moment he thinks Ren is going to punish him for resisting, leave him like this, shivering and unfulfilled, within inches of climax.

When he blinks away the sweat and the tears, the first thing he sees is Ren smirking. He loosens his leggings and draws out his cock. Strokes it slowly, making a show of it. He is fully hard and Hux's mouth waters as he watches him palm that obscene length, and he does whimper for it now, no strength left to pretend. 

“Mm-hm. Say 'please' again. I liked that. Say it, and I will put this inside you. Fuck your tight little hole just the way you like it.”

"Please, you kriffing bastard," Hux pants.

Ren braces himself over him, leans in close, his lips brushing against Hux's. Careful. Almost gentle. He rubs the blunt head of his cock over Hux’s sore opening. "Nicer," he whispers.

" _Please_ ," Hux sighs in a trembling breath, and then it turns into a sob because Ren is pushing inside, and finally, _finally_ , his poor, abused hole is being filled, he is being speared by that monstrous cock, and it's good, so good that he is gasping and moaning with the overwhelming pleasure of it, toes curling, his spread legs shaking in their restraints.

Ren doesn't let him adjust, but there is no need. He fucks Hux deep and slow, rocking into him, moving his cock at different angles, trying to find his already overstimulated sweet spot. Hux's mouth opens on a silent cry when he does, and Ren drags his cock across it again, and again, grinding himself against Hux as if he was trying to get further inside him.

It's excruciating, the pleasure-pain of it all. The muscles in his outstretched arms and legs are screaming with exertion, the chain between his aching nipples swinging with Ren's rough thrusts, making the clamps bite into his flesh. He is past the breaking point, he knows - all he can do is lie there and take it, body going limp in his restraints. Ren hasn't asked again but still words are spilling from Hux's mouth, and it’s a sobbing litany of _please, please._

"Yes," Ren growls. His hands slide into the inner notch of Hux's thighs and he thrusts fully into him, thumb kneading that sensitive spot between his cock and arse in circular motions. He moves to grab Hux's hips as he picks up the pace, fucking into him harder, his balls slapping against Hux's exposed, spread cheeks. 

Pleasure coils low in Hux's belly, building with every stroke of Ren's cock, white-hot and unstoppable. Ren makes a swiping motion with one hand and suddenly the clamps around his nipples are gone and Ren's hands are on his chest, pinching hard, and Hux’s back curves into an arch as his cock spurts, pure-white and viscous this time. He sees his come coat his stomach but Ren isn’t even touching him, he is fucking it out of Hux, making his cock squirt with every thrust, again and again.

Ren lets out a low, guttural moan when he realizes what is happening, lowers his mouth to Hux’s chest to suck on his tortured nipples; and Hux is twitching, shaking from head to toe, coming, still coming until he can't anymore, until there is nothing more left in him to give.

Ren is still moving inside him, hips faltering now. His balls tighten up against Hux's arse and Hux lets out a soft gasp of ‘oh-‘, clenches in anticipation, but Ren is pulling out to curl himself over him, huffing, cock in hand. His warm come shoots across Hux's chest in thick, creamy ropes, splattering onto his chin, his neck. With a low moan, Ren squeezes the last few drops onto Hux's puffy nipple, smears them with the tip of his still pulsing cock. 

The world is still fading in and out like a dream when Ren hits the off switch. The shackles slide back into their slots and the chair lowers into horizontal. Warmth creeps back into Hux's limbs, and he groans as the blood rushes back into his throbbing arms and legs.

He feels bare, wide-open, lying here on his back, fucked out with come drying on his stomach. More exposed than he did when he was trussed up for Ren’s amusement. He is about to curl in on himself, but Ren is climbing onto the structure, on top of Hux, blanketing him, solid and warm, kissing his neck, his jaw, his mouth. Gathers him close, unconcerned by the fluids covering their bodies, the way their chests stick awkwardly together. 

_There is no need_ , Hux thinks faintly but he still can’t bring himself to move or even push Ren away. He will once again be the General of the First Order when this is over, but right now he feels like he is outside his body, looking down on a shivering, trembling mess who came just from having Kylo Ren’s cock up his arse. He clings, despite himself, despite everything. 

“Hope to see you looking your usual self next cycle, General,” Ren says, kisses one of Hux's sideburns, of all places, the bastard. “I understand you have an upcoming important discussion with the Supreme Leader.”

“Yes, I—,” Hux clears his aching throat. Ren is nibbling on his ear now. “It is quite important. In fact, I might require another… meeting. Beforehand. Only to ensure that I stay focused. Of course.”

He feels Ren grin against his neck. His breath caresses Hux’s cooling skin in warm puffs as he says: “Of course. Same time, in one standard week?”

Hux closes his eyes with a sigh, draws little circles on Ren’s shoulder with the tip of his index finger. “Same time, in one standard week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my new home [Twitter](https://twitter.com/v1oletdelights) & [Dreamwidth.](https://thesevioletdelights.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
